


always there for him.

by ghostywitch



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Platonic Cuddling, child togami, i'll add more tags when i make more chapters, mentions of child abuse, mentions of togami's dad, mentions of togami's mom, mentions of togami's siblings, mentions of verbal child abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 07:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostywitch/pseuds/ghostywitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>child tog has a nightmare, aloysius is there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always there for him.

**Author's Note:**

> because the world needs more aloysius & byakuya.

He bolted up, his body shaking with tears streaming down his cheeks. Byakuya looked over at the clock next to his bed, sighing in  
disappointment when he saw that it was only _**4:34 am**_. he didn't have to be up for another few hours. As much as he wishes he could  
get back to sleep, he found it unlikely that he'd be able to after that nightmare. He remembered what his father had said to him,  
that if he kept having that nightmare, he was going to be sent to a therapist. He trembled at the very thought, he's always been  
scared of therapists, he didn't like how calm they always were, despite what they had to deal with, it made him shiver.

The young boy sat up in his bed, kicking his feet over the bedside, knocking his blanket onto the floor in the progress. His pale hand  
scratched at the back of his head, rubbing his eyes with the other. There was only one way he was going to be able to get to sleep, no  
matter how embarrassing it is. His small feet padded across the floor, out of his room and down the hall. He made sure to look around,  
making sure nobody was there, _especially his father_ , he tried to keep the noise down, hoping that his feet wouldn't happen to wake  
up one of the light sleeping maids. He swallowed his breath, finally in front of the room he was walking around for.

 

                                                                                                                    **'** **ALOYSIUS PENNYWORTH** **.'**

He smiled at the name scribbled on the door, a masterpiece that HE created just so he'd know where his room would be. It did help him  
for the first few times he had nightmares and needed a place to go, now he has become so well known that he could find his way here  
with his eyes closed. He checked the doorknob, to see if the door was locked. It wasn't, thankfully. His small hand turned the door handle,  
quietly stepping inside. "Aloysius.. ?" He mumbled, in a shy voice. He didn't use his voice a lot, he mostly spoke in actions, which annoyed  
a lot of people around him, especially his siblings. He always gets yelled at by them, telling him to speak up or else. He honestly wasn't  
that worried, because he knew that Aloysius would always protect him from them. He always did.

"Byakuya?" The sudden response made him jump, the room was so dark and he couldn't see very well, even if the lights were on. He was  
told that he might need to get glasses, the thought annoyed him. He didn't like glasses, he thought they'll look weird on him. "Aloysius,  
yes it's me." He whispered to the voice, one he recognizes very well. He walked up the bed, where his loyal butler awaited him. "Why are  
you here?" The older man asked, holding his hands out to help Byakuya get onto the bed if he needed his help. Byakuya smiled, grabbing  
onto his hand and pulling himself up onto the bed, instantly cuddling himself into Aloysius's chest. "I had a nightmare, the nightmare to  
be exact." He replied, sighing in relaxation when he felt his butlers arms wrap around his small body. His beard always tickled his head  
but he didn't really care that much. "I'm sorry, Byakuya." Aloysius whispered, rubbing his back in small circles, to try to relax his nerves  
if there were any. Byakuya smiled, turning his head up and giving the older male an innocent kiss of the cheek, a way of saying thank you.

His eyes slowly flicked shut, mouth hanging open as he fell back asleep, curled up in his butlers arm's. He doesn't know what he'd do   
without his butler there to calm him down when he got scared or unsure. Life without his butler scared him, and he never wanted to  
see that day come. Not ever.


End file.
